


my entire universe is you

by sabrinabayonet



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, I Had To, i'm twice trash, mimo is life but namo is cute af, procrastination, pure fluff, some namo for the soul, will i ever write anything else other than fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrinabayonet/pseuds/sabrinabayonet
Summary: Who knew Momo was this ticklish?





	my entire universe is you

**Author's Note:**

> it is i. i'm back. kinda. anyways, hi guys. i suddenly got inspired by a video i saw on twitter, it was a momo fancam and they were dancing to 'signal', in it nayeon was relentlessly teasing momo, every time she got the chance she would just poke momo's armpits, it was so funny. so i got the idea to write this. although mimo is life, namo can be cute af sometimes plus nayeon is my bias so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i hope u like it and even if you don't, let me know what you think!

“Momo, must you always make a mess when you eat ice cream?” Nayeon said as she took a napkin out the ice cream store plastic bag and leaned forward to clean Momo’s chin. On her other hand, Nayeon was holding her own ice cream cone trying to not let it fall to the ground. Both of them were sitting on the grass having a nice time at Han River alongside Mina and Sana. Since the weather was kinda nice (and because they all had some free time), they decided to go out for ice cream, because who doesn’t like ice cream on a hot day?

“Thanks, unnie.” Momo replied and smiled towards Nayeon. “You really are the mom of the group, uh?” At this Nayeon widened her eyes and the rest of the girls laughed out loud.

“Yah! Are you calling me old?!” she realized she said that too loud and quickly looked around, covering her mouth with her hand. With her fingers, she gave Momo the ‘I’m watching you’ sign and continued to eat her ice cream. After a while, the girls finished eating and then proceeded to just lay on the grass. Nayeon was laying on her side looking at how Momo was making fun of Mina, who just fell asleep (at least they thought she was sleeping). Momo was moving her hands and making funny faces close to Mina’s face, at this Nayeon could only giggle covering her mouth. 

“It’s such a pretty day.” Sana commented looking up to the sky. She was laying on her back, her head resting on Mina’s thigh, peacefully looking at the clouds. “Look! That one looks like a giraffe!” She would say from time to time or just point out a random butterfly passing by. After a while, Sana was feeling sleepy too so she decided to take a nap as well. Nayeon sat up and dragged herself to a nearby tree, resting her back against it. She wasn’t tired at all. Momo approached her and sat by her side. Both of them just enjoyed the view of the river for a moment. It really was a beautiful day, there were no clouds in the sky and there was a slight breeze caressing their faces. 

“You think we’ll ever get another chance to go on a trip like the one to Switzerland?” Momo asked randomly and almost in a whisper, not wanting to disturb Mina and Sana. “As TWICE, I mean.”

“Mm, I’d like to think so, yeah.” Nayeon replied and furrowed her brows, thinking about it for a bit. It was true that they were getting quite popular, not only in Korea but also around the globe. And with that comes a pretty packed schedule. What actually worries her is the fact that they’ll certainly never have a normal life back again. That was the price they paid in order to achieve their dream. 

One thing Nayeon noticed as time passed is that Momo sometimes has this serious moments, and they’re pretty rare. You would normally see her as this bubbly girl, that can’t stop dancing and talking about food or nail polish, but sometimes she would ask some deep question and it would catch you by surprise. That’s one of the things Nayeon liked about Momo. 

Yes, Nayeon may or may not have this tiny crush on Momo, but can you blame her? I mean, have you seen Momo? Sure, they teased each other a lot in front of their fans, but that was just part of the show. Nayeon wouldn’t normally approach Momo like that in their dorm unless Momo initiated it. Truth is, she gets nervous around Momo sometimes and that throws her off. 

“It’d be nice. I’d like to travel again with you.” After saying this, Momo rested her head on Nayeon’s shoulder. The older couldn’t believe what she just heard. Her heart was almost bursting out of her chest. Quickly, she came up with something to say. 

“Aw, that was really cheesy, even for you.” Nayeon replied and laughed nervously. She poked Momo’s side and the younger backed away from her touch laughing. Something clicked in Nayeon’s head and she smirked. “Oh, I didn’t know you were ticklish.” 

“I am not, unnie.” At this, Nayeon just arched her eyebrows and approached her hands to Momo’s side. “OK, maybe a little bi-” she couldn’t finish her sentence because Nayeon began a tickle attack. The younger was laughing out loud telling Nayeon to stop but the older just continued. Momo fell on her back on the grass while Nayeon tackled her. “Please, unnie! S-stop!” a few seconds passed and Nayeon stopped. Both girls were out of breath at this point. Nayeon ran her hand through her hair and put both of her hands on each side of Momo’s head. 

“Can you two get a room already?” This time it was Mina’s turn to speak. She hadn’t said a word until now, Nayeon and Momo both got startled by that and quickly fixed themselves, sitting up right. Kinda have to admit, they were a bit embarrassed of getting caught. Sana groaned and slowly sat up. 

“Are we leaving already?” Sana asked rubbing her eyes, still half asleep.

“Uh, yeah w-we better go. We have to go to dance practice.” The eldest said while getting up. She started gathering her things and the others followed along. She could see out of the corner of her eye how Momo would glance at her but she just ignored it. 

“We had a great a time! I can’t complain.” said Sana when they were all walking on the sidewalk to go catch their bus. Mina smiled a bit and looked at Nayeon and Momo, who were behind them.

“Yeah, we had fun.” Mina said smirking. Momo just laughed a bit with her head held high while Nayeon felt her face reddening. She still was a bit embarrassed. Nayeon just looked at the ground until she felt a squeeze on her hand. She looked at how Momo intertwined their fingers and started swinging their arms softly. Nayeon quickly looked up and saw Momo’s face, then she looked at the other girls, but both of them were busy talking about other stuff. 

“It’s okay, unnie.” Momo whispered in her ear and then quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek. That certainly made Nayeon’s face become hotter but she didn’t care. She was just glad she had Momo.

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason i find the idea of nayeon getting all flustered and red so cute, specially because of her "crush". i may or may not will post another mimo oneshot, so stay tuned for that. thanks for reading, goodbye~ ^ _ ^ 
> 
> ps. most of the titles i come up with are song lyrics, this is one is from 'love me right' by exo ;)


End file.
